


Childhood friends

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, First work Ao3 work so sorry for it's quality, Friends to Rival to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possible mention of drugs (weed), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protagonist is related to reader, Reader is not protagonist, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Their relationship get worse before it gets better, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, anger issues, ruined friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCONTINUEDThe reader and Guzma used to be close friends when they were young. Several trips in their relationship and Y/n's eventual move to Kanto when they turn 15 leds to an unresolved and fallen friendship. After their spilt up Guzma begins to fall deeper in his self destructive behavior while Y/n decides to take the challenge of trainig for the pokemon league in Kanto. Years later Y/n's aunt plans to move to Alola and feeling nostalgic for their old home agrees to move to with their aunt's famiy. When Y/n returns they're surprised to hear what has become of their dear childhood friend.I'm a bit rusty since I haven't written a story in awhile, but I hope you'll be able to enjoy it!
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. How the sweet turns sour

Two young children look out into the tall grasses of route 2 in excitement. Y/n was practically beaming with absolute delight. They were hunting for their first pokemon with Guzma. Guzma stood tall next to them with a pensive face. While he didn’t show it, he was just as hyped as Y/n. They could tell from the tapping of his feet. Guzma turns to Y/n easing his expression slightly. “ So N/n what type of pokemon ya planning to catch?” Guzma tried to suppress the excitement in his voice, but failed to as he was practically talking at 20 words per second. It was kind of cute, at least to Y/n. Of course they would never tell him that. If they had it would be basically asking for him to get flustered and shout nonsense about how the comment was weird and what have you.

“ Uh I’m not quite sure… Maybe a water type? No! What about aaaa” Y/n placed a hand under their chin trying to decide what type they should choose. They never really thought about the type of pokemon. Y/n was typically drawn to a specific pokemon not the type they were in.

Guzma smiles at his short friends indecisiveness “ Well Y/n if you want a water type we would have to go fighting and we all know we can’t focus on shit. Plus I don’t want to wait around only to get a magikarp” He wrapped his arm around their shoulder bringing them close. “ What about a bug type?” His smile turned to a wide grin. Oh no. Y/n knew he was going to go into a whole tangent about bug type. Normally they would happily welcome Guzma talking about his various fixations, however he promised he would try to not give sell-pitches about bug types to them. Ever since Y/n mentioned that they considered getting a pokemon soon Guzma would bombard them with bug type facts.

Smiling Y/n told Guzma that they were fine and playfully nudged him reminding him of his previous promise. Guzma let out an exaggerated groan and unhooked himself from them. “ Yea Yea I know Y/n. So what's ya plan then?” Y/n looked around them searching for an answer, They guess they didn’t need to pick what type trainer they were now. It was a year till Y/n could participate within the island trials anyway. 

“ I think I’ll just try to catch an eevee for now. Since I don’t know the type I want he would be perfect to start as because of his evolutions.” Y/n explained, They knew that an explanation was really necessary as Guzma would have most likely not given a shit, but Y/n felt that they needed to share their reasons to everyone. Guzma let out another theatrical reaction. “ Ugh okay. That’s kinda lame, but whatever. I guess not everyone can be as awesome and decisive as me” Y/n rolled their eyes. They lightly punched Guzma’s shoulder while holding in a smile. “ I wouldn’t call you decisive. I feel that impulsive is more fetting.” 

Guzma held his chest and leaned back into Y/n. “ Ouch you wound me now I’m dying from such a sick burn.” Y/n held Guzma up frantically advising Guzma against just lying on them. They knew for a fact that the both of them were going to fall on their ass. Well Y/n would and Guzma would fall onto them as a cushion. “ Sorry, but it's too late.” Guzma fianed an exasperated tone as he continued to place weight on them. Y/n face cover in heat shouted at Guzma to seriously stop. They were losing their grip on him. He only continued to exhale stifled fits of laughter. 

“ UGH GUZMA YOURE THE WORST” a small thud followed Y/n frustrated shouting. 

After they caught an eevee Guzma convinced Y/n to catch as few more pokemon. He even made them get a wimpod as he wouldn’t stop pestering them about getting one. He would go on and on about how they could be pokemon twins or that if Y/n trained the small bug well enough he would evolve into a strong intimidating pokemon. So their temporary team consisted of an eevee, a buneary, a rockruff, a crabrawler, and finally a wimpod. They were pretty satisfied with their first pokemon. 

They parted their ways at Y/n house waving goodbye and muttering a quick goodnight. Once Y/n went in, Guzma's smile fell as he slowly walked to his home at route two. 

The following months were relatively uneventful. Y/n would go out and hang out with Guzma. Occasionally they would train with him to strengthen their pokemon. For the most part tho it all felt repetitive and uninteresting. But through the months there was a small change that alerted Y/n. Guzma began to become even more reclusive than usual. 

The first two months the changes in his attitude and overall demeanor wasn’t all too noteworthy. Guzma was a bit less playful and seemed more on edge, but it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. During the duration of Y/n and his friendship Guzma dealt with a lot of backlash. At times it seemed that they were the only one that bothered talking to him. Kids always seemed to pick on Guzma especially when he was younger. When he was ten or eleven it was known through the entire route how sensitive Guzma was. Naturally he was a rather quiet and reserved kid, which would be enough reason for the teens to poke fun, but what was the nail in the proverbial coffin was his passion for pokemon. Now it wasn’t the love for pokemon itself, but how much Guzma would pick fights with teens messing with pokemons while crying. At that age he really had no chance, but he still fought for the poor pokemon that were unable to protect themselves. That impulsive and hard headed spirit persisted even now making it difficult to gage if something was upsetting him.

The third month was worse. He began to refuse hanging out with Y/n more frequently and would become upset whenever they would visit his house. The first time Y/n decided to give Guzma a surprise visit they heard loud sounds emitting from the opposite side of the door. Against their better judgement they placed their eyes against the door in hopes of understanding what was happening within. Unfortunately Guzma opened the door causing you to fall forward. Y/n tried to play it off, but it didn’t really work and they saw that Guzma seemed more frustrated piecing together your attempt on eavesdropping. 

His eyes felt as they burned into your sign with his thick black eyebrows furrowed with his lip forming a thin line across his face. Oh they fucked up. The cross of his arms coupled with him digging his nails into his arm he was more than pissed. 

“ What do you want?” His response was thick with anger and impatience. Y/n was sure that anyonZ could see the venom that leaked through his lips from the simple question. Y/n knew that if they didn’t tread lightly he was going to explode.He was essentially a ticking time bomb waiting for the one thing to push over so that he can just lose it. They forced an uncomfortable smile “ Guzma! I was wondering if you want to train with me? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you and…” Y/n trailed off. They were unsure what to say. They wanted nothing more than to ask how he was and what was going on and why was he becoming so distant. Y/n knew better though. If they were to express their concern Guzma would most likely twist it into something it wasn’t. 

God Y/n hated whenever he was like this it felt as if he was miles away despite him being right in front of them. If they wanted to they could reach out and touch them, but it seemed if they had it would slip through him. 

Guzma's face lightened a bit for a moment. He wasn’t angry at them. He was angry at himself and his parents. There was no sense in loading his issues onto Y/n. It was the whole reason he went out less with them and spent most of his time at the old tree in his backyard. Guzma let out a deep sigh ruffling his hair. “ Look Y/n I don’t think I’ll be able to train with you for a while. I got some…  _ pressing  _ issues to handle plus my pokemon are way stronger than yours now since I began to trials.” Y/n face lit up at the mention of the island trials. 

“ You started the island trails! Guzma that’s amazing!” He was thrown off by their sudden change in mood. Guzma uncomfortably rubbed his undercut. What was even the big deal? Every kid in Alola participated, as Hala said a rite of passage for most trainers. “ It’s no big deal or whatever just go home okay. I got things to do. “ Y/n continued to probe Guzma with questions about the trails as if he hadn’t said anything. It was evident that Y/n excitement was clouding their hearing. 

Guzma gripped Y/n by their shoulders and shook them. “ Hey earth to Y/n I said that I got shit to do. I can’t be taking all these questions like it’s some sort of news interview.” Y/n gridded their teeth at the motion and pushed away from Guzma trying to regain their balance. “ Ugh okay! Was shaking me necessary though” They placed a shaky hand on their head with the other hold onto the porch, “ You know how easily I get nauseous”. Guzma stared at Y/n silently, his eyes searching for something. He opened his mouth, but before he could let out whatever he was thinking his father shouted at him to hurry up and close the door. Guzma briefly stiffened at his father’s tone. He cleared his thoughts and resumed his tough act.

“ Just go Y/n.” with that Guzma shut the door in front of Y/n leaving them confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re did the chapter completely and I feel more satisifed with how it turned out in camparison.


	2. When everything is choas the calm seems all the more precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n takes a late night walk to the beach when their faced with a saddened Guzma. Deciding to comfort him them sit beside him hoping to cheer the disgruntled teen up.

Sticking with Guzma after all the issues that arise was tough, but Y/n managed. They fought tooth and nail to keep Guzma in their life. While they could have easily given up and made new friends they couldn't imagine leaving Guzma to his own devices. He was hot headed with intense anger issues, but he was still the soft kid they once knew under it all. Guzma was complicated and he just needed to have someone who was willing to understand him. 

One instance that cemented this belief was when Y/n was exploring the beach late at night. They saw Guzma looking out into the ocean. He looked so alone. A ping of sadness hit them seeing him all by himself in the middle of the night. It was mostly because his father was giving him shit again. Guzma's dad only seemed to get worse as the years went on. Letting out a shakey breath Y/n walked to Guzma. They plopped themselves down next to him on the sand. Turning to Guzma with a small smile they greeted him with a small. " Heya Guzma".

At first he didn't respond merely looking to his left side to avoid looking at them in the face. He didn't want to talk with anyone right now. Guzma was exhausted from spending most of his day letting his frustrations out on innocent trees or shrubs that were scattered about. Y/n looked back at the sea. " You don't gotta say anything if you don't want to. I understand." They said in the softest voice they could muster. 

Although Guzma didn't show signs of appreciation he was glad that Y/n was there. Just being able to sit in silence with one another was all he needed. 

As a soft breeze rushed through the beach Y/n looked back on Guzma. His fluffy hair was swaying in the direction of the wind as his eyes were closed just absorbing the calming winds. It was nice to see him in a relatively relaxed state. Continuing to study him Y/n eyes landed on his hands holding a fist full of sand. Their eyebrows furrowed. He was still stressed. Not sure whether it was a smart move or not- and not really caring if it was- Y/n leaned against Guzma placing their hand on his. They felt Guzma tense up. 

Guzma was shocked at the sudden physical contact. He didn't particularly hate it, but definitely wasn't used to receiving any sort of physical affection. His mind was buzzing at the feeling of their soft hands over his callus hands and having their head placed comfortably on his shoulder. Guzma turned to look at Y/n and saw they smiling softly with their eyes shut. They looked so sweet Guzma couldn't help but relax his body. A faint grin appeared on his face taking in Y/n's face. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Guzma rested his head on theirs. God he wished times like this could last forever. 

No yelling, no fighting, and no hurt feelings from either party. It was just him and Y/n appreciating each other's company. Guzma could tell anyone when was the last time they had a moment like this together. Lately all they've done was go back and forth as Y/n tried to get closer and he tried to keep at arm length. Guzma was pricked by a hint of sadness. He knew a moment like this wasn't going to happen all that often. He knew the next day they'll be back at square one. But did they really have to? They could move forward from here and go back to what it was in the past. Filled with laughter, smiles and just childish excitement. They could run away together leaving everyone behind. Leaving his unstable home behind never looking back. He knew that Y/n couldn't leave their family though. They were kind and cared greatly for them. Y/n wouldn't be able to leave without great guilt. 

Guzma fell back into his melancholic mood. Why did everything have to be so hard. He felt his eyes become glossy swelling up with tears threatening to escape. Guzma took his free hand cupping his face sniffling. God did he feel like a wreck. He was going through so much he didn't know what to do with himself. While Guzma was aware of the shit he was in he didn't fully realize how hurt he was. So used to acting unbothered or unphased he was never able to fully process the true pain he was in.

Guzma was yanked out of his ramped thoughts when Y/n caressed his hand with their thumb. Fuck. Tears began to pool and flood over at a faster rate than before. Guzma gridded his teeth. How could such an innocent simple gesture open the flood gates so easily. 

Sensing Guzma becoming increasingly upset, Y/n silently hummed him, a lullaby their parents would sing to them when they were younger. It always helped them relax after an emotional draining day. They only hoped that it would have the same effect on Guzma. Tears fell as Y/n hummed leaving damp marks on his jacket. They wanted nothing more for Guzma than for him to be able to get the well needed peace before the sun rises. If he wasn't going to get the warm family that every kid needs he deserved that much at least. A night of sweet silence. A night where he could be himself and not the facade he manufactured after years of mistreatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was feeling that a small soft yet sad chapter was in order. I'm a sucker for small moments like this so prepare to see similar chapters later on. 
> 
> Also I'll like to say that the relationship Y/n and Guzma has as a teen is not healthy. While there's nothing wrong with sticking with a friend that they're battling demons fearing when they'll blow up isn't healthy. Idk how exactly to explain without using Catradora as an example because it fits exactly how I want the readers and Guzma's relationship arc to go. 
> 
> Essentially Guzma is capable of good things, if not Y/n would have no reason to want to stay, but it doesn't out weight the amount of times he hurt them. While it's not exactly explicitly stated within any chapters so far Guzma does get somewhat abusive to Y/n. 
> 
> I want to be clear and state that this fic is not and will not romantized unstable relationships rather explore them and how it makes each party feel. If it ever seems like I'm not doing so please tell me. Abuse is a heavy topic and should be carried as such. Keep in mind that chapters like this aren't excusing his actions, but illustrating what makes Y/n want to stay with him. 
> 
> They see the good in him and holds onto those moments as a reason to stick through all the shit.


End file.
